Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 9$ and $d = 6$. $7$ $c$ $^2 + 6$ $d$ $ - 3$
Solution: Substitute $9$ for ${c}$ and $6$ for ${d}$ $ = 7{(9)}^2 + 6{(6)} - 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(81) + 6{(6)} - 3 $ $ = 567 + 36 - 3 $ $ = 600$